Shooting Stars
by Vogon Widow
Summary: The pools of onyx that were her eyes encapsulated him, and he felt himself drowning in them. He had learned long ago that resisting their incredible pull was futile, and he allowed himself to be drawn in - submitting himself to the warm, yet at the same time, cool feeling that came with them. -1k Gwody Oneshot :D-


A soft, cool wind blew throughout the night, carrying with it a sort of fresh air that you could only get by being in the woods. Air. Pure, undefiled, fresh air. Going from downtown where the resort was located to this place, so full of nature and life and greenery... It was like leaving a world long corrupted and destroyed behind and entering a new one.

It made him feel 'new' again. Rejuvenated. Alive.

He was pulled from his trance by something warm and soft gently grabbing hold of his right hand, and he made no effort to stop the smile from spreading across his boyish face.

"Gwen." He spoke, his heart doing its usual dance and jump that it did when he said her name, or when he touched her, or heck, even when he saw her.

He turned to his right and sure enough, it was her - the pale moonlight doing all sorts of crazy shadow work and magic with her pale features. Standing up on that hill, surrounded by trees, the dark night sky above them, so full of stars and the moon shining down...

Her standing there against the canvas of the stars, the moon gently pulling some of her beauty out of the shadows... To him it looked like she was an angel. Something amazing. Something beautiful... No, not something beautiful... She was beauty. A pure manifestation of beauty. Right infront of him.

A warm smile graced her lips which only served to further accent her beauty.

"Cody." She said, his name sounding smooth as butter when it came from her lips.

The pools of onyx that were her eyes encapsulated him, and he felt himself drowning in them. He had learned long ago that resisting their incredible pull was futile, and he allowed himself to be drawn in - submitting himself to the warm, yet at the same time, cool feeling that came with them.

It felt like he was staring into infinity. Like if he was somehow able to walk into them, he would not be able to find his way out and be lost forever, something that should have frightened him, but strangely excited him.

Suddenly, she giggled.

"Cody, you're doing that thing again."

He broke out of his infatuation and love-fueled trance, feeling like he was coming out of a fever dream. "Huh? What?"

With an amused smile, she put a finger to his lips, which he followed with his eyes as it pressed against his lips, smelling faintly of pineapple and cinnamon. "Shhh..."

She lowered her finger, the smile never leaving her face, and got closer to him, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her to pull her even closer.

The two of them stared up into the night sky, watching silently as comets and asteroids and who knows what else tore their way carelessly across it, watching as time walked on infront of them, with them standing in defiance. Them. Two social misfits, outcasts, whatever other word you wanna use to describe a geek and a goth, together against the world. Screw it. What good was the world anyway? Who needs it and all the strife in it anyway. He had his personal little piece of Heaven right here.

"Beautiful." He muttered, as he watched another star dance across the sky. "All of it. Just beautiful. The moment, the sky, you... Beautiful."

She said nothing, just gave his hand a little squeeze. He had not even notice her grabbing it again after he wrapped his arm around her. She very smoothly put the palm of her other hand on his face, and he found it very easy to look away from the sky and look at Gwen once more, those onyx pools casting their same old spell on him and pulling him.

The pools began to get closer though, and his stomach had butterflies in them (like they usually did when he was with her, only this time it was like, a billion of them), and she closed the gap between them, pulling him into a gentle, compassionate, loving embrace which he wished he could go on forever and ever.

He interlaced his fingers with hers, standing there feeling like he was 6 years old again and he just got lost in the mall, all afraid and unsure of what to do, but ready. Packed full of energy. Packed full of youthful, 6 years old energy. Or better yet, feeling like he... Okay you get it.

Anyways, she broke the kiss and they both smiled as they stood there, hand in hand, against the backdrop of the ancient infinity known as space, stars doing their thing, time moving forward, leaving them alone in their world to enjoy for as long as they liked.

"Y'know, it's funny."

She raised a brow. "Hm?"

"Just... How all this worked out, y'know."

She chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant, and indeed it was very strange. From Alejandro getting his arm stuck to a frying pan, to Duncan falling into the vat of hamburger grease, and finally Cody saving her from the McDonalds explosion, nearly following the great hamburger into the forlorn path of burnt fries beyond the stars.

"Yeah..." She ran through those memories again in her head, thinking about how odd her life, and her relationships in general, all were. "Yeah it really is... But you know what?"

She gripped his hands a little tighter and gave him a quick peck.

"This is all weird, crazy, and a bit stupid... But maybe I myself am weird, crazy, and a bit stupid."

Cody frowned.

"You're not stupid-"

Gwen shook her head. "Let me finish..."

He shrugged and nodded, and she took this as her que to continue.

"Weird because of all the events in my life that lead up to us meeting..." She seemed to stare off into nothingness for a moment, as if recalling some vague, weird moments that she had experienced.

"...Crazy, because of all the things that happened to get me to start getting to know... You. The real you... And finally..."

She smiled her angelic smile. "Stupid. Stupid because it took me 9 seasons to finally realize that you, Cody Anderson, are the one for me..." She ended her little speech with the icing on the cake: a quick, soft little kiss.

When it ended, she looked at Cody, who had a wild grin on his face.

"I love you... You know that?" He said, to which Gwen only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well you know what... I love you too, Codemeister."

And so the two young lovers stood in silence, enjoying each others company, chatting about old times, talking about what the future could hold, and how they would always be there for one another, right till the very end.

The end.

* * *

 **:)**

 **I have been wanting to write a little one shot of Gwen and Cody stargazing, and just enjoying each other and having cute little romantic moments here and there, and I finally managed to sit down and write one out that wasnt extremely sterile and boring...**

 **I think I MIGHT have gone way overboard though on the fluff. Like Jesus Christ looking back on this I must have spent like a billion words on miniscule stuff. But I think it came out ok in spite of that.**

 **I am experimenting with my writing style and trying to find a way to convey more emotion, since I feel like that is the main shortcoming I have in these stories. I think I will keep praticing.**

 **Tell me whatcha thought.**

 **Until next time, and there will be a next time, swearsies,**

 **-Vogon!**


End file.
